fantasyxgroundsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Dragoon
Dragoon è un membro della Gilda Rebirth. Inoltre è uno dei personaggi principali di Fantasy X Grounds. Aspetto Dragoon è un umano con i capelli mori e gli occhi scuri. Di solito porta un'armatura completamente nera. Carattere Dragoon ha una paura smodata dei rettili (herpetofobia). Proprio per affrontare questa paura affronta e uccide i draghi, rettili per eccellenza. Dragoon ama sentirsi potente, e per questo affronta spesso avversari anche molto forti, come i sopracitati draghi. Detesta inoltre le persone superficiali, e per questo si arrabbia per il comportamento di Knight nei confronti di Beastmaster. Storia Prima di Rebirth Dragoon era discepolo di Knight. In quel periodo, sotto consiglio del maestro, si confrontò con Knight in un torneo organizzato da King, venendo sconfitto clamorosamente. Rebirth Dragoon si presenta a Rebirth non molto tempo dopo la morte di King per sfidarlo nuovamente, ma incontra Knight. Dal confronto il cavaliere esce vincitore di nuovo. I due fanno amicizia, e Knight invita Dragoon a unirsi alla sua gilda. Il ragazzo accetta. Stagione 1 The Fencer and The Dragoon Dragoon, nella sua caccia ai draghi, si trova a viaggiare insieme a una ragazza, Fencer, e i due si conoscono sempre meglio. Il ragazzo finisce per innamorarsi di lei, ma la lascia disgustato quando scopre le vere intenzioni della ragazza. In seguito, tormentato da ciò che sa, decide di ucciderla, e la sconfigge in uno scontro, trafiggendola a morte con la propria lancia. Saga di Beastmaster Mentre Knight frequenta Beastmaster, si accorge rapidamente che il ragazzo non è serio nei confronti della cobolda, e ha un litigio con il cavaliere, che l'ha deluso. Tuttavia, quando Beastmaster comincia a dare la caccia a Knight, la affronta, pur venendo sconfitto. Saga del Rancore Dragoon viene tempo dopo aggredito da un cacatua nero, e perde del sangue che viene assorbito da una Sanguiscorta. La creatura si mette quindi in cerca del proprio padrone, e lo trova proprio mentre questi sta venendo assunto da Princess e Warrior per una missione. Dragoon accetta, e viaggia con i due sviluppando un rapporto di amicizia con Warrior. Raggiunto il luogo, Dragoon rifiuta di combattere per loro una volta scoperto che Princess mira ad uccidere Knight. Deve quindi affrontare Warrior, ma cerca di convincerlo a desistere parlandogli di Fencer. Purtroppo, anche Warrior si era tempo prima innamorato della donna, che pure lo aveva respinto e allontanato. Per questo il guerriero decide di uccidere l'amico. Dopo un violento scontro, Warrior ha la meglio e abbandona Dragoon mortalmente ferito. A salvarlo è Sanguiscorta, che riversa nel ragazzo tutto il sangue che gli aveva assorbito in precedenza. Commosso, Dragoon decide di lasciarla andare. Poi, torna verso casa insieme a Knight e Rogue. Stagione 2 Genesi di un Antagonista Nel flashback di Necromancer, Dragoon si inoltra nel dungeon insieme a Rogue, Healer e Monk. I tre si imbattono in Mage, che dovrebbero affrontare. Tuttavia, in quel momento compare Towers Demon, il vero boss del castello, che con un solo colpo sconfigge il ragazzo per poi possederlo, diventando Towers Dragoon. Rogue riesce però a liberarlo con l'aiuto di Healer, e Dragoon si riprende. Saga di King Knight decide di aiutare Dragoon a trovare una ragazza. Alla fine prova con Sniper, ma il cavaliere finisce per andarci a letto anziché farla uscire con Dragoon. Dopo averlo scoperto, Rogue organizza una prova a cui sottoporre l'elfa. Dragoon, presente insieme agli altri membri della gilda, si ritrova quindi teletrasportato a Tirrenia dall'agonizzante Feto di Dio del Teletrasporto di Merchant, colpito da Sniper. La gilda trova un'incisione lasciata da Ciò che Tesse e segue le sue indicazioni cercando il corvo bianco, che si scopre essere il demone Asura Crow, che permette loro di entrare nel suo tempio. Qui trovano uno scrigno contenente una lettera per Rogue. Dopo che la ragazza l'ha letta, il pavimento crolla. Dragoon si salva aggrappandosi al bordo del buco creatosi, mentre Knight, Wizard e Rogue precipitano su un Hermit, uccidendi e venendo poi salvati dalla Gran Chimera del Teletrasporto creata da Alchemist. A questo punto il gruppo prosegue verso la loro meta, cavalcando la Chimera fino alla chiesa della Dea dei Segreti, dove precipitano. Il capo della chiesa invia Hunter a guidarli fino a Ciò che Tesse. Dopo un litigio tra Rogue e Knight cui anche Dragoon assiste, e dopo che Monk gli ha ricordato di non rivelare mai che il suo maestro è stato Knight, i membri della gilda arrivano davanti a Ciò che Tesse, un Hairman. Questi lascia le sue ultime previsioni e consigli a Rogue e viene ucciso da Moonangel. Insieme agli altri membri di Rebirth, dopo aver inizialmente pensato di affrontare Moonangel, riesce a fuggire grazie al teletrasporto della Chimera di Alchemist, ritornando al palazzo di Rebirth. Discute con gli altri membri di Rebirth riguardo a ciò che Ciò che Tesse ha detto a Rogue, ma come gli altri decide che è inutile parlarne dato che nessuno vorrà rivelare il proprio segreto. Knight, Dragoon, Monk e Rogue in seguito vengono a sapere da Necromancer che Wizard avrebbe affrontato King e che avrebbe avuto bisogno di loro. I quattro dunque decidono di andare da lui alla scuola di magia, si nascondono dietro una pila di libri mentre Wizard discute con Hydromancer circa la paura che i Moonangel incutevano sulle persone e del fatto che l'elfo dovrà superare Sorceress. La ragazza preoccupata gli chiede se vuole avere vicino i suoi amici, ma quando Wizard le risponde che sarebbero solo d'intralcio, essi sbucano fuori dal nascondiglio formato dal mucchio di libri. Con l'arrivo dei suoi compagni, Wizard presenta loro Hydromancer, da loro meglio nota come la Sirena al contrario con cui (secondo Wizard) Knight ha avuto dei rapporti sessuali. Il cavaliere tuttavia spiega che in realtà voleva aiutarla, visto che capiva un po' di pescese (sebbene in realtà abbia frainteso pressoché tutto). Dopo la breve riunione il gruppo si dirige nei piani inferiori della scuola di magia per divertirsi durante un party dedicato a Wizard. I quattro dopo essersi divertiti raggiungono Wizard davanti al Memoriale degli Eccelsi per guardare "un ultima volta le stelle insieme", nonostante a questa frase Knight lo "rimproveri" rassicurandolo che avrebbe sconfitto King. Wizard afferma che invece sarebbe stato ricordato solo come l'allievo che ha emulato Sorceress. Perciò, Rogue scrive "Wizard, a prescindere da Sorceress, diede il meglio di sé, e nessuno potrà mai negarlo" sul Memoriale per dar fiducia all'amico e quest'ultimo aggiunge un ringraziamento agli altri quattro membri della gilda. Quando King si risveglia, Dragoon assiste alla sua sconfitta per mano di - apparentemente - Wizard e all'incisione del suo nome nel Memoriale degli Eccelsi in maniera ufficiale. In seguito alla vittoria, la gilda torna a casa. Si reca tempo dopo insieme a Knight ad affrontare la sfida del castello di Necromancer ma i due vengono sconfitti. Saga del Deserto Dragoon parte con il resto dei suoi compagni verso il Dungeon su invito di Dancer. A Raka'a acquista abiti adatti al deserto e fugge con il resto del gruppo. Inseguiti dalla [Sandship di Assassin, i fuggitivi vengono raggiunti ed attaccati. Knight ferma Dragoon prima che questi uccida un coboldo tigre, e quest'ultimo si unisce al gruppo. In seguito, Wizard usa l' per trasportare via tutti, e Dragoon è tra coloro che entrano nel Dungeon. Abilità Lance Dragoon è un'abile utilizzatore di lance, che sono la sua arma principale nel corso di tutta la storia. Skill: * <Sonic Pierce>: Una tecnica base dei Lancer e delle classi da essi derivati, Dragoon usa con abilità. * <Thunder Pierce>: Dragoon può utilizzare una lancia elementalizzata con Magia del Fulmine per eseguire questa tecnica. Giavellotti Dragoon usa raramente i giavellotti, ma ha mostrato di avere un'ottima mira quando ne usa uno. Skill: * <Throw>: Dragoon può utilizzare quando ha in mano un Javelin, scagliando l'arma. Alabarde Nonostante non le usi mai, Dragoon è in grado di utilizzare Alabarde. Armi e strumenti utilizzati * Lance * della Pantera Scarlatta (solo nella scheda) * Spear * Javelin Pet * Sanguiscorta (poi liberato) Relazioni AMICI * Knight: Dragoon e Knight hanno stretto rapidamente amicizia dopo essersi conosciuti, quando il cavaliere ha sconfitto il guerriero. Dragoon ha dichiarato più volte di essere disposto ad uccidere chiunque metta in pericolo Knight. * Monk: Dragoon ha compreso facilmente Monk la prima volta che si sono conosciuti, capendone il comportamento. I due hanno stretto amicizia, e Dragoon si fida di Monk quando questi gli chiede di non rivelare a Knight che Knight è ancora vivo. * Wizard: Dragoon e Wizard hanno un rapporto d'amicizia, ma la natura scontrosa del mago non porta di solito Dragoon ad avere con lui l'intesa che ha con altri. Tuttavia è stato Wizard a smuovere Dragoon dalla depressione in cui era caduto a causa delle azioni di Fencer, dimostrando che il mago prova per lui una sincera preoccupazione. * Rogue: Dragoon e Rogue sono divenuti amici dopo qualche tempo. Il loro rapporto è forte ma non quanto quello che hanno con altri membri di Rebirth. * Alchemist: Dragoon ed Alchemist sono buoni amici. Tuttavia non ama particolarmente avere a che fare con i suoi esperimenti. * Merchant: Dragoon e Merchant sono in buoni rapporti. * Healer: Dragoon è in buoni rapporti con Healer. * Bard: Dragoon malsopporta le battute di Bard, ma non è in cattivi rapporti con il bardo. * Necromancer: Dragoon è in rapporti amichevoli con Necromancer, dato che con Knight si reca spesso a sfidarlo. Dopo le sconfitte i due tendono a vendicarsi con degli scherzi. Sembra non avere problemi particolari con lui nonostante di solito odii le persone vanitose. * Mage: Mage si è fatta una pessima idea di Dragoon dopo la sua ridicola sconfitta contro Towers Demon. Non si sa se in seguito la sua opinione sia migliorata. Dragoon da parte sua non pare avere un cattivo rapporto con lei. Una profezia dice che Dragoon vuole farsi una tra lei e Mage. * Mage: Mage e Dragoon non sembrano avere un rapporto particolare. I due si conoscono, ma non pare esserci altro. Tuttavia, una profezia dice che Dragoon vuole farsi una tra lei e Mage. Non si sa a quale delle due sia riferita. NEMICI * Fencer: Dragoon per Fencer ha provato un fortissimo amore, ma esso è mutato in un profondo odio quando ha scoperto l'obbiettivo dell'elfa. In realtà, Fencer ha sottolineato che probabilmente l'unico motivo per cui Dragoon l'ha uccisa è stato il suo non voler accettare che la ragazza non ricambiasse il suo amore. L'assassinio di Fencer continua a tormentare Dragoon, anche se il lanciere afferma di solito di aver fatto la scelta giusta quando viene confrontato sull'argomento. * Warrior: Warrior era un grande amico di Dragoon, ma quando ha scoperto l'assassinio di Fencer questa amicizia si è spezzata. L'Imp ha affrontato Dragoon e l'ha lasciato per morto. Non si sa se in seguito abbia scoperto della sopravvivenza del lanciere, e in tal caso cosa ne pensi. ALTRI * Knight: Knight è stato maestro di Dragoon per lungo tempo. Il lanciere non sembra averne un ricordo negativo, ma afferma spesso di aver fatto grandi errori nel suo passato, forse per via degli insegnamenti di Knight. * King: Dragoon sembra nutrire una certa animosità verso King, dato che ne ha sfidato la Gilda due volte (la seconda dopo la morte del re, di cui non era a conoscenza). Citazioni di Dragoon Su o rivolte A Dragoon Galleria Immagini di profilo in cui appare Dragoon The Glorious Dragoon.png|Immagine di profilo dal 1 aprile 2015 al 1 maggio 2015 The Glorious Dragoon Remastered.jpg|Immagine di profilo inglese dal 20 novembre 2017 al 6 gennaio 2018 Immagini di copertina in cui appare Dragoon Save the King.png|Immagine di copertina dal 1 giugno 2015 al 3 luglio 2015 The Falling Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 3 luglio 2015 al 1 agosto 2015 Fight for the future.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 5 settembre 2015 al 1 ottobre 2015 This is Halloween.jpg|Immagine di copertina dal 1 ottobre 2015 al 2 novembre 2015 We Wish You a Merry Christmas.png|Immagine di copertina dal 2 dicembre 2015 al 2 gennaio 2016 ed immagine di copertina inglese dal 21 dicembre 2016 al 1 febbraio 2017. Campfire of Reborn Souls.png|Immagine di copertina dal 31 marzo 2016 al 7 giugno 2016 Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 7 agosto 2017 al 26 dicembre 2017 Cold Dawn of the Reborn Adventurers.png|Immagine di copertina dal 26 dicembre 2017 Shopping District.png|Immagine di copertina inglese dal 26 settembre 2016 al 21 dicembre 2016 Altre immagini in cui compare Dragoon EXTRA-FG 4.png|I membri di Rebirth cavalcano una creatura mostruosa. Wallpaper 3.png|Bard e Dragoon Wallpaper 7.png|I membri di Rebirth Three years celebration.png|Immagine per i tre anni di FantasyXGrounds in cui compare Dragoon Patreon Promotion.png|Immagine promozionale di Patreon con Dragoon The Dragoon Wolf.png|Dragoon e un ipotetico lupo pet Il peso del mondo.jpg|Knight e Dragoon davanti ad antiche rovine Curiosità * Dragoon è il primo personaggio a comparire nella prima stagione di FantasyXGrounds. * Dragoon è l'unico personaggio ad avere ucciso in scena un altro essere senziente diverso da boss o mostri, Fencer. ** Era l'unico fino all'uccisione della propria moglie da parte di Assassin. * Dragoon ama la storia e apprezza l'architettura dei dungeon. Odia invece le persone vanitose. * Secondo Wolfrad Senpai l'OST del personaggio dovrebbe essere TeMP it UP da Ragnarok Online. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SLigmSDZyw * Nella Fiaba del RE è rappresentato da un serpente. Category:Umani Category:Utilizzatori di lance Category:Membri della Gilda Rebirth Category:Personaggi principali